The Leader
Biography Origin The Leader became the Hulk's arch nemesis after being exposed to the same Gamma radiation that created him. With the massive intellect Leader possesses he has become obsessed with destroying Hulk. Doorway to Destruction It was revealed that he was the one who supplied the mind-control technology to Annihilus. At the end of the episode, it was shown that Leader had planted Skaar on the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to learn about them in exchange that Leader tells Skaar about his past. Hulk-Busted Leader hijacks the Hulkbuster armors to fight Hulk's team. Leader makes himself known on a holgram where he magnetizes the Hulkbusters into one giant Hulkbuster where it captures Iron Man. Leader uses another hologram stating that he has rigged the giant Hulkbuster to explode and blame the destruction of the city on Iron Man and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. After the giant Hulkbuster was defeated, Hulk is shown to be aware that Leader is using Skaar after viewing the security footage of their base and tells A-Bomb that he has plans to manipulate Skaar into "giving them Leader." The Incredible Shrinking Hulks Leader uses a shrink ray placed in a miniature golf course section to shrink the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Leader then contacts the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. where he mentions that he has shrunken them in his plot to crush them like ants. Leader later arrives where the truth between Leader's connections with Skaar and Skaar's lost memories is revealed where Leader restores Skaar to normal size. Leader then attacks the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. whee he states to them that he has promised their destruction. Skaar then makes his choice where he grabs Leader and goes on the attack enough for the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to be freed from Leader's mental attack. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. go on the attack and defeat him. When Skaar states to Leader that Earth is his home, Leader escapes as he charges the shrink ray to go into overdrive to shrink the entire golf course. Into the Negative Zone Leader has Blastaar use special snakes from the Negative Zone in order to petrify the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hulk teams up with Thing to enter the Negative Zone in order to find the snakes and get the venom for an antidote. When Hulk ends up captured, Leader revealed that he had been watching Hulk's web show where it was revealed that he confiscated Annihilus' Cosmic Control Rod following his failure, supplied Sauron with the weapons for his plot and tipped off Laufey on where he can find Ymir in exchange that he gains equal control of the world with them. Leader then places a chip on Hulk so that he can go on a rampage upon being released back on Earth. Hulk manages to break free and beat up Leader. Before Hulk can continue beating up Leader, Thing manages to stop him so that they can get the antidote to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. After the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are cured, they find that Hulk has Leader in their cell. Personality He is exceedingly confident in his intellect to the point of arrogance. And this is problematic for him. Powers and Abilities The Leader has superhuman mental acumen, as a result of his exposure to an explosion of gamma-irradiated waste. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. The Leader has a perfect memory with the ability to recall every moment since the accident that gave him his powers. The Leader possesses an impressive knowledge of genetics, physics, and robotics, and has designed a large number of sophisticated weapons, vehicles, computers, androids, and synthetic humanoids. He is particularly adept at genetic engineering and manipulating radiation for various nefarious purposes. Weakness Leader's main and only weakness is his arrogance, or hubris. Whenever he has his enemies in a bind, his ego and hatred drive him to 'push the knife in further' according to Hulk, and that causes his plans to fail. References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Agent of C.R.A.S.H.